My Beautiful Women
by prettyloseremma
Summary: Her name is Lucy a senior at college, in class she keeps top herself and works very hard but as soon as class is over she runs out the door to get home. Rumor has it, she had Wendy since she was eighteen to some rich guy would didn't want them in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Lucy a senior at college, in class she keeps to herself and works very hard but as soon as class is over she runs out the door to get home. Rumour has it, she had Wendy since she was eighteen to some rich guy who didn't want them in the end. I still remember the day I met them it was just a normal day. I was putting up poster for art lessons to make a little money on the side, when I got a tap on my shoulder looking around I saw a girl my age she was nothing out of the ordinary blonde hair and big brown eyes, "do you teach kids" was the first thing she said to me that's when I looked down and saw a little girl no more than five with blue hair and big brown eyes looking up at me with a big smile. I never thought about teaching kids but something about these two made me say yes. "I'm Lucy and this is my daughter Wendy" daughter she has a daughter! Shit I'm staring, say something "Natsu…. My name is Natsu" they both started to giggle "well we're free any time after three so whenever you're free"

"I'm free anytime, you two are kind of the first people to ask about it so any day is fine" she smiles down at Wendy and I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than the way she smiled at her daughter "great how about Monday and Wednesday at three?" I pretend to think about it. So I look like I have a life "yeah I can do Monday and Wednesday how about we meet in the library?" She looks at Wendy who nodded "yeah that sounds good so we'll see you Monday at three in the library. Bye Natsu" waving goodbye as the two walked away. I suddenly found myself looking forward to Monday.

When Monday finally came I got to the library at half two I don't know why but I felt excited to see Lucy again I want to see that smile she had when she looked at Wendy for some reason I want her to smile like that when she looked at me. Sitting there waiting I find myself daydreaming about Lucy's smile. I don't know how long I've been daydreaming when someone sits in the sit in front of me "I'm so sorry we are late class went on longer than I thought and then I had to go pick Wendy up from school which lead to her teacher giving me that look again, then we had to come here please forgive me" she was talking so fast I couldn't keep up "Luce it's okay I haven't been her long you're only 20 minute's late" I hated lying to her but I can't let her know I have been her for almost an hour "Luce?" shit I didn't even know I said that come on Natsu get it together you are here to teach Wendy not to hit on her mom "yeah it's my nickname for you…so Wendy what would you like to draw today?" Wendy smiled "dragons" oh dear god a child after my own heart "well Wendy you're in luck I love dragons so what type of dragons do you like? My favorite is fire" she looked like she was thinking before she shouted "sky dragon and she sliver" somehow I feel that it suited her, sky dragon "okay lets draw her, Luce would you like to draw a dragon with us?" she looks up from her book raising an eyebrow "oh no this is for Wendy I'll just read my book and let you two have some fun we need some new pictures on our walls" with that Wendy and I drew some awesome dragons after that Monday, Luce and Wendy came every week a lot of times they would be late. So one day we were sitting there Wendy was drawing and Luce was reading another one of those romantic books "Luce what if I picked Wendy up from school and bring her here so you don't have to rush or leave class" she looked at me like I was crazy but before she could say anything Wendy spoke up "please momma it would be fun if he did" we both gave her our pest puppy dog eyes "fine but are you sure Natsu you don't have to" I know how hard she works to keep Wendy happy so I've decide it's going to be my job to make her happy because when Lucy smiles it's like the world gets brighter. "Yeah of course maybe we can stop for ice cream on the way here" that got them both to smile. I'm glad I put up that poster that day because of that I got to meet two amazing people.


	2. Chapter 2

After that day I started picking Wendy up from school and headed to the library, so Luce could stay in class. It started off with me just picking her up on Mondays and Wednesday, I'd pick her up from class, Luce was right Wendy's teacher is a bitch. Some days I would take her to the park where we would sit on the swings and Wendy would talk about all her favourite things and how she wants to draw them so her mother could put them on their walls. On some of those days we'd go to the park and Wendy would go on the swing and tells me all about how her day at school was and what her friends did that day. As the weeks went on I started pick Wendy up almost every day, we have become closer in that time. We would go pick Luce up from college and when we were waiting we would look through the window to find her. She looked so focused, so beautiful. In the last few weeks I've gotten to know Lucy a lot more too I found out that she not just beautiful on the outside but also on the inside, she's an amazing mother to Wendy, she acts like it's not hard but going to school and taking care of Wendy as well as doing her college work I don't know how she does it all but she does and she seem happy doing it.

One Saturday we decided to go to the park it would be the first time Luce would be with us. I picked them up at their apartment I didn't go in, it would we be weird because I don't really know what I am to them, I want to be more than just an art teacher to them, but I couldn't just ask Luce it would be weird I don't want to stop these. When we got to the park one of Wendy's friends from school was there, his name was Romeo so we played with him while Luce sat on a bench reading a book after a while I was tired so I went to join her. "I can't believe how much energy they have I don't think I ever had that much energy when i was their age" Luce looks up from her book "I'm sure you had more energy when you were their age" I look back to them as see them laughing on the slide I get this warm happy feeling watch Wendy like this "Wendy's so happy all the time I don't think I've ever seen a kid more happy" Luce takes a deep breath and puts her book down "she deserves to be happy when I found her I made a promise that not a day would go by that she didn't feel loved". Found what does she mean found?

"Luce what do you mean by found" she looks up at Wendy to see if she could hear when she knew she couldn't Luce looks at me "I was 18 last year of high school I walking home from school and I stopped in a shop to get a drink. I was walking beside a bridge daydreaming about something, I don't even remember what, I was done my drink just when I was passing by a place where people dump trash so I was going to throw my drink way. When I heard something I looked down and saw a black bag I thought it was a cat or something but when I opened it and there she was crying. She was just a baby no more than 6 months I just couldn't get my head around how someone could leave a baby were people dump trash so I picked her up and I swore that I would never let anyone hurt her again, that I would love her more than anything in the world" I think I feel in love with her even more if that was even possible.

Before I could say anything I heard Romeo say "Wendy get your daddy to come play with us again" I look over to see Wendy running to me "okay I'll get him" she comes up to me holds out her hand I look to Lucy she gives me that big smile that I love so much as if to say go. So I take Wendy's hand and run to play with her when we get there Romeo comes up to us "Wendy your daddy so cool unlike mine" Romeo then looks towards two men smoking and looking at any girl that walks by "yeah he is " she looks up at me and smiles I don't understand how anyone would ever want to give her up she's prefect.


	3. Chapter 3

After the park I walked Wendy and Lucy home, Wendy was in the middle holding me and Lucy's hand making it look like we were a small family. I've never really had much of a family I have my dad but he's always at work. I have my cat, "Happy", but he doesn't do much but eat fish and sleep. I wonder what Lucy's parents are like? But I can't just ask that can I? Before I know it we were at their apartment I feel sad leaving them but I bet Happy's hungry. "So I guess I'll see you Monday?" Lucy nodded saying goodbye Wendy hugged me saying she can't wait till Monday that she know what she wants to draw. I was walking down the road "NATSU" I turn around to see Lucy running down the street "I forgot to ask you but Wendy's school is having this thing Tuesday and we would really like for you to come you don't have to if you don't want I mean if you have plans" Lucy was blushing and playing with her fingers…. Wait Lucy was blushing, Natsu now is not the time to get a noise bleed "I have no plains!" shit maybe I said it a bit too loud why do I have to embarrass myself in front of a hot girl go going Natsu now still think you're weird "Really? That's great so it starts at 4:30 so be there around 4:15 wear something nice we'll see you there. I mean I'll see you Monday, yes Monday okay I'm going to go now bye" before she left she gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "thank you for today you really made both our days" then she kissed me on the cheek before running away.

LUCY KISSED ME, LUCY FUCKING HEARTFILIA KISSED ME! I don't care what anyone says a kiss on the cheek is as good as a kiss on the lips okay maybe not but Lucy kissed me. Does this mean she likes me? Nah… That's too good to be true.

Monday was finally here I didn't do much Sunday I just sat about with Happy thinking about that kiss crap I'm going to see her today what do I do or say? How do I act? Do I play it cool? Oh who am I kidding I'm the opposite of cool on a normal day god know what I'll be like when I see the girl I love who just so happened to kiss me two days ago. As I was thinking I got to Wendy's Class room I see her talking to Romeo who saw me before Wendy did "Wendy you're daddy's here" she turns around and ran up to me her teacher looks at me weird again but I'm used to it by now "say goodbye to Romeo and lets go, you said you wanted to draw something for today" she nodded and got her things.

When we were in the library I kept going off into my own little world till I got a tapped on the arm, I looked over to Wendy who had a Drawing in her hand ready to pass it to me. I took it and she started talking " it's our family there's mama, you and me and my cat Carla" If I'm tell to the truth I was almost crying it was amazing it was Lucy and me holding Wendy's hands and under me it said daddy. "You need to fix something" she looked scared when I said that "you forgot my cat Happy he's blue" she looked up at me and smiled then she got the blue marker and started working on happy just has she was finished Lucy walked in "mama I draw a picture of us" she looked at it then looked at me worried I just smiled that seemed to relax her. "We have to frame this we better go and get ready for tomorrow so say goodbye to Natsu" Wendy Hugged me "bye bye daddy see you tomorrow don't be late" she called me daddy before I could say anything they were gone. But she called me daddy I mean Romeo said it but Wendy never called me it before and it made me feel so happy hearing it.

I didn't get much sleep that night I was so happy. As I got up I went down stairs to find my dad making breakfast which never happened "ah Natsu you're up I thought I'd take a few days off and spend some time together what do you say?" I was so happy but I felt bad because I can't today I know he finds it hard to take time off work but I can't let Luce and Wendy down "sorry dad I can't today I have something on at 4:30 that I can't miss how about tomorrow?" he looked sad but then he smile back "okay tomorrow it is" I look at the looked at the clock and it says 3:30, shit I'm going to be late so I ran upstairs got ready and ran out the door. I made it just in time too. I looked around there was a banner on the wall saying "Welcome Parents" huh? Parents but "Daddy you came" I turned around to see Wendy running up to me. "Of course I came I won't missed it for the world so where is your mom?" Wendy looks around for a bit till she saw Luce talking to some parents we walked over "mama daddy's here" she turns to me and smile "good we need to get to our seats" we watch as Wendy's school put on a play, Wendy said her 3 lines perfectly I felt so proud of her knowing how shy she can be. I looked over to Luce to see her crying I put my arm around her she comes closer and puts her head on my shoulder. Before we know it the play was over and we were walking back to their apartment we even stopped for ice cream because of how well Wendy did but once we got to their apartment a man was standing there Lucy stopped… "Father"


	4. Chapter 4

As we stood outside Lucy's apartment, the man that is in front of it turns out to be Lucy's father. He steps closer to us and I see that Lucy pulls Wendy in behind her, she looks at me "Natsu would you take Wendy upstairs I'll be there soon." I just nodded and took Wendy's hand.

"Daddy can you carry me up the stairs I'm tired" I was so stuck in thought that I didn't even think about Wendy or how I don't know which apartment is theirs. "Sure Wendy, which one is it I picked Wendy up and start to walk up the stairs till I got to the door then I realise that Luce never gave me a key, so we sit outside in the hall waiting for Luce to turn up and by then Wendy has fallen asleep, laying on me. I look at Luce and see how shocked and upset she is "What's wrong Luce? Is everything ok?" She doesn't say anything and just shakes her head, and she opens the door to her apartment and Luce gets Wendy changed for bed while packing her clothes. She then sits down on the sofa with tea for us both and explains that her mother is really sick and is close to dying. I felt so bad for Luce, it's hard to imagine what she must be going through. As she's explaining, I sit next to her and put my arm around her,

"Would it be ok for you to look after Wendy for a few days? I have to go see my mother before it's too late."

"Yeah, it would be fine, she can bring Carla too."

With that I called a taxi and got everything we needed then we said our goodbyes. I kiss Luce on the cheek and told her Wendy will be fine with me. Then when we got to my house I try to keep as quiet as possible as to not wake my father up. I took Wendy to the spare room, she was already asleep so I kissed her on the forehead. Happy seemed to take a liking to them so he stayed with them. I kept the door to her room and mine open, so if she need anything she knew where I was. Just as I'm about to fall asleep I get a text from Lucy asking if we got home okay. I text her back saying everything was fine and that Wendy was sleeping, then I asked how things were on her end. She text back saying she wasn't there yet but she will call me in the morning and not to bring Wendy to school tomorrow.

The next morning I woke to something poking me, when I open my eyes I see Wendy looking at me. I was so shocked I fell out of the bed, nearly falling on Happy, Wendy giggled and said that she's hungry. So I take her and Carla downstairs and into the kitchen. When I see my father there and I forgot about Wendy standing behind me, I hadn't had my morning coffee yet. Then suddenly I hear a cup break. I spun around and my father is stunned at the sight of Wendy and Carla.

"Natsu… who's this!?" Crap I forgot he didn't know about them.

"This is Wendy and Carla; I'm looking after them for a while because her mother had to go somewhere suddenly."

"Daddy who is he?" shit shit shit Wendy why? I look over to my father who now looks like a fish.

"Wendy, this is my daddy and today were going to be doing something nice with him" she nodded and points to him "grandpa?" shit I really don't know what to say well she does call me dad so in a way he is? I really don't know so I just nodded Wendy then smiles and runs up to my dad and hugs him "nice to meet you grandpa I've never had a grandpa before but if you're as great as my daddy is I know we'll be great friends"

My father looks like he's about to have a heart attack or kill me I'm not sure which one yet I'm hoping the one that doesn't involve me dying.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL EXPLAIN, why I have such a beautiful granddaughter that I didn't know about I mean how could you hide this cutie from me and who's the mother is she hot?" Wendy is sitting on his lap being squeeze to death

"Dad please don't kill my daughter she can't breathe and I am not telling you if she's hot or not"

After that he goes back to talking to Wendy I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been

* * *

 **I'm moving house at the moment so i won't be able to put up a new chapter for a bit**

 **but please tell me what you think thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

After we all ate we headed to the car, dad said he had the whole day planned and now that Wendy's here it was going to be better. I ask dad where we were going but he said I had to wait and see. I checked my phone to see if Lucy texted me but still nothing. She said she would text me when she got there. I try not to worry too much because I know Wendy can read me like a book, after all I've been with her almost every day for 9 months after about two hours in that evil thing people call a car we finally stop. When I get out I see we're at the beach. I got to the back seat to let Wendy out she looks scared "what's wrong Wendy?" she holds my hand "I've never been to the beach before I don't know who to swim" I smiled down at her when my father but his hand on her head "well you're in luck because us Dragneel boys are amazing swimmers and since you're my beautiful granddaughter I will teach you" Wendy smiles widely at my father "really grandpa really?" he nodded his head then she starts jumping up and down, then I realise we don't have swimwear. I'm sure there's a shop around here that has some. I want to make this a great day for Wendy, one she'll never forget.

After we get Wendy a green swimsuit we head to the water I check my phone again one more time before going in, Lucy still hasn't text me I'm really starting to get worried. I'll call her when we get home I don't want to worry Wendy.

As the day went on we played in the water for 2 hours. Dad taught Wendy how to swim, she's a fast learner. We then had swimming races till we got hungry so we headed down the street to find somewhere to grab lunch "daddy can we have ice cream?" Wendy looks up at me with pleading eyes. I don't want to give in but how can you say no to those eyes but before I could do anything though my father interrupts;

"We need ice cream we have to get ice cream right now I can't let my grandbaby go without ice-cream, not when she looks like that" he then started running down the street looking for ice cream I guess he can't say no to Wendy either. After we get our ice cream it's time to head back to the evil moving object to get home.

Once we got home I tried phoning Lucy but her phone was turned off. Now I'm really worried "daddy I'm tired can you read me a bedtime story" I smile down at Wendy who was rubbing her eyes "of course get your pjs on and meet me in your room" with that she hugs my dad goodnight and runs up stairs. I go to my room to find the book dad used read to me when I was a kid.

Once Wendy is ready for bed I start to read about how the princess fell in love with the dragon. After I'm done and Wendy is fast asleep and I kiss her forehead goodnight. I head down stairs and just as I was about to sit down the doorbell rang. I got up to see who would be calling at this time of night, I open the door to see Lucy's father, my heart dropped.

* * *

 **sorry it's so late I have no internet for a while**

 **please let me know what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

I head down stairs and just as I was about to sit down the doorbell rang. I got up to see who would be calling at this time of night, I open the door to see Lucy's father, my heart dropped.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?" I nodded my head, he walked right passed me and started looking around the house "hmmm very well I would like to talk to you about something shall we sit down somewhere?" sure it's not like I have much say in what you do anyway blonde "yes I'll show you to the kitchen we can sit there" I walk to the kitchen knowing my father was there, I don't want to be alone with this man I really get a bad feeling about him that I just can't shake. Once we get to the kitchen my dad has 3 cups of tea waiting for us. I stare him down he is so nosey he was listening the whole time "this is my father Igneel" my father put out his hand to shake it but blonde just looked at it and coughed, bastard.

"I'm going to make this quick I want you to take that girl off Lucy's hands as she will be getting married and her fiancé wants nothing to do with the child so you are the child's father are you not?" dad and me just stare at him like he's crazy "does Luce get a say in this? Wendy is our world. Lucy would never just give her up like that, she promised to always be there and to never abandon her so what's going on because I sure as hell know that my Lucy would never let Wendy go"

He looked shocked at the way I was speaking to him. I have a feeling no one has ever talked to him like that before "as I said before she is to be married tomorrow so she has no need for the child anymore" now I'm really mad but before I could say anything "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY GRANDCHID LIKE SHE IS NOTHING HOW DARE YOU COME IN TO MY HOUSE AND TELL ME THE WOMEN MY SON LOVES IS GIVING HER CHILD AWAY because my son would not love someone like that."

I look at my father; tears are falling down his face. It might have something to do with mom dying; she wanted to stay with us but couldn't know this man is telling him that someone wants to give their child away. "I want to talk to Lucy before I sign anything if it's true I'll sign the papers if it's not then Lucy will come live with us and you will never see her or WENDY again we will take over the costs for them" he laughs "you really think I'll let you see her the night before I make my company millions you must be joking" he walks out laughing the whole way. I look over at my dad who grabs his keys "get Wendy we've got a car to follow"

Somewhere in a mansion a blonde hair girl is locked in a room with no escape crying against a wall "Natsu please help me"


	7. Chapter 7

When we were all in the car we followed Lucy's father. My dad turns to me and says "I think it's time you tell me everything; who is Lucy? How long a have you known her" I turn to look in the back seat to see if Wendy is awake only to find her fast asleep holding my old dragon teddy I used to play with as a kid. "I meet them one day as I was putting up posters for art class, when they came up to me asking if I taught children and I don't know what it was but her smile, it made me feel warm inside and it made me want to see that smile everyday so I started taking Wendy for 2 days a week then I started picking her up from school so Lucy won't have to leave class early and slowly over the months the two of them stole my heart before I knew it. I don't know how Lucy feels about me but I know even if she doesn't feel the same I still want to be in their lives. So I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen I love them more than anything"

"We love you too daddy" I turn around to see Wendy rubbing her eyes "Mama say we're very lucky to have you in our lives, you make her really happy. She sings and dances a lot more since we met you. Before you it was always the two of us but when you showed up it felt like we were always meant to be a family, I know I'm not your real daughter but I feel like you're my real daddy. So please don't give up on mama she's just scared you'll leave her, no one but me has ever stayed." I look at my 5 year old she's way to mature for her age "I promise Wendy I'm not going anywhere" I hear sniffing coming from beside me I turn my head to see my dad crying "that's was so *sniff* beautiful*sniff* your mother would be so proud of me for raising a son like you *sniff* Wendy I'll always be *sniff* here for you my *sniff*beautiful grandbaby." Shit the car is swaying from side to side "Dad stop, you're driving if you can't remember watch the road please" he wipes his eyes you're right I we got to save my future daughter in law now haven't we"

After 6 hours of following the car the sun is almost up. The car we are following pulls into a driveway leading to a huge house, there was many Cars parked on the drive. "Wendy stays in the car with your Grandfather okay?" She nodded "be ready to go as soon as we come out"

With that I had to find a way into that house without being seen. Time for my ninja skills to come in handy and Gray says I'd never need them. I need to find the back door or better yet, the room Lucy's in.

I soon find the back garden; it looks like no one is around so I sneak inside the back door. Once I'm in I look around and as I'm going down a hallway on the second floor someone comes out of a room. I hide be hide a vase and I feel someone beside me "Do you mind telling me what you're doing here?" I look up to find a woman with blue hair who looks like she could kill me. Natsu now is not the time to be scared Lucy's waiting to be saved, I tell myself. I need to grow up and be a man "I'm here for Lucy" she arches her eyebrow "oh really and who might you be and where do you plan on taking her?" she seems to calm down a bit "I'm Natsu I'm here to take Lucy home and I don't care who you are I'm taking her home" she looks at me top to bottom "really your thee Natsu I thought you'd be better looking, oh well, I guess you'll have to do"

"Thanks I guess?" she knows me? Who is this woman? "it took you long enough to get here, oh well she's in that room I just came out of, here's the key I'll get Virgo to find you to a way out" she's helping me? Right no time to think about that I need to get Lucy out of here.

I run to the room the door is locked so I use the key miss blue hair gave me. I open it and its dark inside. I walked in to find Lucy in a wedding dress looking out the window "Aquarius I told you I don't want to see anyone right now" I close the door behind me. "Not even little old me?" She turns around with tears running down her face "Natsu you came" she ran up to me and kissed me. This time it was on the lips, on the lips people! Right time to act like the cool hero I am "I'll always come and help you. Now let's get you home" She nodded her head we heard a knock. Shit! A pink haired woman walks in "princess I have found you a way out, Aquarius is with your father let's go." We start following the pink haired girl to the back of the house. "Natsu how are we getting home and where's Wendy?" we get out the back door "she's with her Grandpa in the car waiting for us now let's go home." We say goodbye to Virgo and try and sneak out to where my dad is parked. People are starting to show up and with Lucy in a wedding dress it will be hard not to be seen. Shit, think Natsu we need to get out of here fast before people know Lucy's not in the room. "Can you run in that thing?" she looks down at the dress and she lifts it up below her knees and kicks off her shoes "I think I can do it lets go" I take her hand in mine and we run. Some people see us but we don't care we keep running till we see my dad's car he starts the engine and we jump in. We drive far away from the madness behind us. My dad turns to us "let's go home" we all nodded and head home together.

* * *

 **hey everyone there is only one chapter left**

 **I hope you are enjoying these as much as I am**

 **please let me know what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

It's been three years since that day and a lot has changed since. Lucy and I got married about two years ago, it was a small ceremony with only a couple of my friends came along as well as dad and Wendy but, it was perfect. We've been living with my father so Lucy's father would not come near her again. Today is Lucy's graduation, she's been working so hard to get to this day and now it's finally here.

Wendy's been doing great in school just like her mother, she says she wants to be a doctor like my mother was. After the wedding I finally got to adopt Wendy even though I already felt like her father no matter what some piece of paper says. My friends love them both and I found out Lucy is worse than Erza when she gets mad, of course Gray joked about me marrying the Second Erza let's just say, it didn't end well for him. Juvia had to take him home before he did get killed by them.

So today we're all getting ready to go to her graduation I'm so proud of her she's worked so hard to get to here and I even have a surprise for her after. I finally bought us a house so we can move out of my dad's and start our own life with Wendy. We get to the school where Lucy and I planned to meet, I have so many great memories here. This is where I got to teach Wendy art and got to know her and I don't think anything could make this place better for me. This is where I met my family, the people I love more than anything. We get to the hall where the ceremony is, Wendy is holding my hand jumping up and down before we take our seat as we wait for the ceremony to start.

Lucy walks out with the rest of her class looking so happy. She looks so beautiful up there I still can't believe she's my wife, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. To have a beautiful wife and daughter, I don't know what I did do deserve this but who am I to complain? The names of Lucy's classmates are getting called and people are slowly clapping. Then Lucy's name gets called out "woo that's my daughter in-law, GO LUCY!" yup I knew that was coming "YAY GO MAMMY!" Wendy's spending way too much time with her grandfather. "GO LUCY! WOO YOU DID IT!" I turn around to see all our friends in the back with posters and I look back down to see Lucy crying, she laughs and holds up her degree we all stand up cheering. Everyone else is looking at us like we should be locked in an asylum, we probably should but they're just mad they didn't think of it first.

When the ceremony came to an end we all met up. Lucy comes out and hugs everyone and when she got to me I gave her the biggest hug "I'm so proud of you." She smiled up at me, kissing me on the lips. Yes, people I get kisses on the lips now, not on the cheek and more things if you know what I mean. "Natsu come with me for a minute" she takes my hand waking me from my thoughts and leads me through the halls. We stop at the notice board where we first met. "I have something to tell you" we both say at the same time and she smiles at me "you go first." I look at her and take out the key to our new home and hand it to her and she takes it and looks at me confused. "It's the key to our new home. "She looks at the key then at me again she smiles and jumps up on me. "Natsu, I can't believe it! Our own home!" I see her crying again but I know it's happy tears. "So what did you have to tell me?" she steps back. "Well, I went to the doctors last week and he told me I'm pregnant, Natsu we're having a baby!" Did she just say what I think she said? I'm going to be a father again? "We're having a baby! Luce, we're having a baby!" I pick her up and spin her around "I love you so much Lucy" I let her down. "Natsu, thank you for everything you've done for Wendy and you gave us a home and made us a family even though you didn't have to. And for that I will always love you forever. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have come up to you here four years ago for art classes for Wendy." I hug her again. "You two are my family I couldn't imagine life without you two in it anymore, you are my beautiful women."

"Mammy, Daddy come on everyone is waiting for you two"

I smile at

my daughter running up to us before she hugs us both. Life is great.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this story i hope you all liked it**

 **sorry it took so long to finish it**

 **please leave a review and let me know what you think**


End file.
